


The collection

by PrinceBow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 18 and over, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora/Catra - Freeform, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon collection, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Love, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, She-ra smut collection, Smut, Tumblr: Catradora Week 2018, ill get back to really writing later, more to come - Freeform, top catra, you needed this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBow/pseuds/PrinceBow
Summary: Some things never change and with these two it’s always one disaster after the other. Hopefully coming to terms with the world at war also means finding comfort in the familiar things. They couldn’t let each other go. They never can. Not when it always felt this good. (Sometimes I just need some fluff and smutty angst to get through feelings of these two hopeless lesbians)





	1. Breathe

It started with a small ember. The smallest gesture pulsating heat that begged for more fuel. Eyes caught for only a moment across an entire room. Gowns glided gracefully across cool icy floors and vibrant lights shimmered at the masses gathering in their respective groups. It would take hours for their paths to come closer. Every step a challenge. Every heartbeat a delicious torture that would burn this whole castle to the ground. 

That smirk. That graceful saunter she had like every move was a calculated strategy taunting the new princess in her restraint. Adora had to viciously fight back the boiling flush she felt with every breath. She wouldn’t win. She never did. That smirk had exploded into a grin just a few steps away from Adora now. 

“Hey Adora...” Catra purred, her tail flicking gently over Adora’s hand that was extended for a dance. And only a dance...

It brought a shiver up her spine that made her eyes drift closed. Keep breathing. A single claw caught under her chin and the gentlest touch she yearned for snaked around her back drawing her close. She opened her eyes. That claw traveled ever so slow. Tracing carefully over the outskirts of her shoulder and finally lacing in her hand. She was locked in a stare practically breathing the same breath as Catra. 

Adora searched desperately for a word to say. Anything at all. But only silence came out. Those eyes. That smile. This...warmth. Of everything she craved in all Etheria this...this was it. 

Catra lead. For once Catra had guided them across the dance floor. Leading without a word and only a gentle purr, Adora would swear on her life she heard, as the feline’s nose brushed past her cheek, nuzzling. 

Firmer hands gripped to her body followed by feather light traces with those scarring claws. They followed along the rise and fall of her curves disguised as motion of their dance. Adora had forgotten the crowd. Had forgotten her friends. All that held her to reality was the tight coil of heat spiraling her core the closer Catra pulled. But that damned smirk never left.

Adora could feel her face burning. It was becoming unreasonably difficult to swallow. She couldn’t draw herself away and the longer they continued this charade the harder it became to have any distance at all. Catra raised an eyebrow at the princess. Breathe in. All Adora could manage was shaking breath. 

Catra couldn’t contain a chuckle. It was low and tumbled out as she braced Adora in a dip to the floor. The princess scanned the crowd brief for a moment. There was no one she recognized. No Glimmer. No Bow in sight. She couldn’t even discern a sound of Sea Hawk’s laughter. But she could hear....

Catra’s lip had caught her earlobe pulling softly. Her tongue traced along the edge of her ear,”Follow me.” 

As brief as the gesture was Catra brought Adora calmly to her feet. Backing away she bowed gently before stuffing her hands in her pockets and sauntering off just as she had arrived. Adora was baffled. Would she...could she go? 

The harder the distance would become... she watched the magenta suit disappear through the crowd. Once more she looked for anyone, anyone at all that could talk her out of this. Convince her this is not how this was supposed to go. Unable to meet eyes with a familiar face, she trudged on. 

Passing the crowds of nobles Catra had peacefully walked through Adora found a long stretching hallway. She shouldn’t have taken so long in deciding, but then again she was flustered that Catra would take off. She would rant to her about it later, first she had to find the woman. A small service hall branched off to the side and Adora continued on her way down. 

“Catra?” Adora called her voice echoing in the emptiness. It sounded so much louder coming back to her. She repeated the call much quieter. 

In a heartbeat she was snatched from the hall her back slamming into the inside the door. Catra’s hand was firm over her mouth those mix matched eyes wide. “Keep it down dummy.” 

Adora mumbled an apology into the solider. Her eyes turned soft as she brought her hand up pulling loosely apart Adora’s pony tail. It felt as if her heart was breaking as the feline’s gaze turned soft, gentle. They were only inches apart. Adora’s hair fell like a curtain over her shoulders. She could close the gap. If her heart was going to break she might as well set it all on fire. 

She took a deep breath and sealed her lips to Catra’s. In a moment her heart dropped. Catra’s hands cupped her face softly, but Adora craved a roaring flame. She gripped the lapels of her coat forcing a deeper kiss. Her tongue swept across sharp canines and only then when they would break away did the would be princess turn her tables. 

The layout of the room was small. Practically empty. Probably unused. It housed a small desk and an abhorrently ugly painting on the far wall behind it. Very fortunate for the duo it did not carry an echo. 

Adora shoved Catra back, sliding her body heavily against her along another wall. They crashed together again. A kiss that became a battle. Catra’s knees practically buckled as the blonde wedged a thigh between them. Even she couldn’t decide whether a growl or moan dropped onto Adora’s lips. With a slick pop Adora let go of Catra’s lip trailing hot kisses down her neck. The smirk had come back only dissolving for a few moments to swear under her breath. 

She sheathed her claws dropping her hands down Adora’s backside. “Adora...hey...fu-fuck okay..hold on.” 

Catra huffed gripping tight to the blonde’s ass hauling her up. Instinct followed and Adora locked her legs around the woman’s waist. It was only a few steps to the desk. The Horde solider panted needy into her neck drinking in the last scent she would remember her by. The thought ate up her inside. 

Firmly seated Adora rushed to collect Catra’s kiss again. Her hands yanked down the jacket tugging it flawlessly off her small frame. A hot trail of claws raked up her thighs taking the dress with it. Adora tilted her head back finally letting the softest moan out. Catra’s ears flattened and she closed her eyes, focused solely on just that sound. And how perfect that sound would always be. 

Soon others would know they were missing. It killed a small hope in Catra’s heart. She knew this would be it. The last time before everything was completely gone. The last time she could memorize that sound. The way she looked. How tight she held on. And when she broke...

“You’ve got two minutes, cadet.” Burying her thoughts, Catra growled into Adora’s collarbone. 

In the Fright Zone time was always on the books. Everything charted. Even personal moments. Showers. Travel from one route to another. Family... 

Adora’s breath caught in her throat. Not so long ago this would have been simple. Easy. But this time...she wanted to hold on. The blonde found purchase in Catra’s mane tugging as she whined for a completion. “Catra...I...I don’t think I can. We can’t...” 

Trailing sloppy kisses up her throat Catra toyed at the hem of Adora’s underwear. She purred in her ear. “Tell me to stop, I’ll stop.” 

Driven on pure need Adora’s body betrayed her. She leaned back her hips lifting softly against Catra’s touch. “ I can’t...” 

“Breathe.” The feline’s voice was blissfully soft as she slid a finger into the desperate blonde. 

Adora sucked a breath in, her eyes rolling back, and she submitted. Catra brought her digit back replacing it with another at a quicker pace. “One minute.” 

All reasonable thought slipped from Adora’s mind. She couldn’t remember the day. Or even come up with where they were. She didn’t care. With every pulse of Catra’s fingers her body shook. She pulled tighter to her gripping a fist into her shirt. “Thirty seconds.” 

Catra focused on the way Adora moved. Studied her like a map. The way her brow scrunched when she curled just right. How her thigh trembled under her hand with every pull. She picked up her pace. “Twenty, Adora.” 

The blonde pulled Catra down for a soft kiss that melted her heart. That tight coil raged into the fire she wanted. She was so close to the cliff... with their foreheads pressed together she finally met Catra’s eyes. Tears almost brimmed them, but still her smirk remained. “Cat-Catra.” She muffled a moan. “Please...just-“

“Ten.” 

This is all of what was left. 

“Nine.” 

This is all they would remember.

“Eight.” 

“Fuck, I-“

“Seven.” 

Adora could beg.

“Six.”

Catra’s voice broke.

“F-five.”

“Catra, please.”

“Please, Adora...” 

She couldn’t stop the tears that burned. 

“Three.” 

Adora couldn’t handle the sight. 

“Two.” 

 

The pressure built. All she had to do was break the damn. The wall she held up against this. All she had to do was-

“One.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmph. I can’t decide if the endings are enough, but these are just writings on a whim. Come yell at me what you want. This just fills my time between any other piece I write. @PrinceBow1


	2. Solstice

A night sky would not be beautiful unless dotted with the light of a thousand stars nor would it be mystical without the entrapment of darkness that surrounded each one. The world hummed with an erratic energy, like a child calming themselves to sleep on Solstice’s Eve. It was nearly impossible to ignore, but with patience it was well worth the wait. There was no wind, no storm, no interruptions, or delusions preventing the inevitable. 

There was not even a sigh between them. Hot, forceful breaths tied together in the only dance that mattered since that day. Forced, of course, to keep them alive. To keep the night forever. The small hairs along the back of each neck and down each arm rose to meet the chill air soon to be brushed away by warming hands. A tail coiled down the leg of her beloved bringing her form closer...oh so closer...

“...Adora’...” fingers laced into a wild mane, a headpiece dropping, clattering on the floor.

Burying her face into the blonde’s neck, the rarest gem of a hitched whimper caught in Catra’s ear as those lacing fingers tugged her down. “...Catra..”

The room illuminated by the brightest moon seen in a century. Open windows let in the cool night air. There was an innocence that fell in the silence. An impossible sanctuary. 

Strong calves met into the bed-frame, a feline toppling over a warrior, meeting her halfway as her lips scrapped along porcelain skin. With a hooked leg, Adora rounded herself pinning the woman below her. In a graceful slide she welcomed a comforting place between Catra’s thighs. Hip to hip Adora reserved herself to sit back, finally taking a complete breath. Catra grunted in frustration her claws filling into those hips drawing up the blonde’s shirt with it. 

Adora almost laughed at the impatient nature of her. Her hands found purchase in the woman’s hair once more. She massaged her thumbs at the base of each ear eliciting a sweet purr. It vibrated against her ribs that Catra exposed trailing kisses up her body. She couldn’t hinder the grind against the other’s frame as fangs nipped to underside of her breasts. She couldn’t even try to contain the heady moan that echoed as a rough tongue captured a budding nipple. Her body arched against Catra’s as claws marked down her back holding onto her pant line. Marking her. Claiming her. 

An electric wave washed through Adora’s core, rattling her very soul. She gripped tighter as her skin was kneaded, kissed, pulled... with forceful hands she pried Catra down to the bed, pinning her back as she assaulted her in the same needy response. A growl rose in the feline’s throat and melded into a purr as hips synced in an addictive rhythm against her core. But Adora continued lower... admiring each toned muscle with countless kisses and finally pulling woman’s trousers free. 

Unbound and untamed Catra bolted forward catching Adora’s lips forcing them apart. Her tongue twined playfully as her hands gripped around the warrior’s throat, dragging mercilessly along the backside into lush blonde locks. Adora was blinded by a crushing heat of need as those claws tugged and the sweetest pain sank into her bottom lip drawing out and away. Teasing her. Enticing her. 

Catra cursed as she let go. Adora’s hand flowed down her stomach and met at the apex of her lover’s thighs. Syllables and a jumbled mess of Adora’s name cooed against her ear, a breathy kiss closed against the outside shell. A shiver ran up her spine at the sound. Sweet salvation met her fingertips as she toyed with the feline. Hips rolled against her as a those fingers that slipped into and back out of the center creating a mounting pressure Catra couldn’t ignore. Meeting her. Completing her. 

What little self control remained was shattered as rolling waves of climax crashed over Catra. She held close onto Adora as the trembling subsided. A well earned grin graced the blonde’s lips while the woman caught her breath. Catra naturally met a deeper smirk. To her this became a challenge. A game where everyone would win. She pounced. 

Over the bedside and crashing onto the floor, the onslaught of teeth to lips continued. 

“...ow...” adora breathes against her lips, only half hearted.  
Catra purred, “shut...up.” 

Her claws dug into the thin fabric clinging to blonde’s legs. Her scent alone sparked fireworks in the pit of Catra’s stomach. Luring her. Enrapturing her. 

A single claw graced the edge of that center bringing along the sweet intoxicating scent. Adora, eager to return the tease, fought to touch Catra only to be thwarted playfully. Her hand was ensnared by the softest touch of the feline’s tail. Eye contact was never broken. A peaceful silence fell over the room. Catra licked clean her finger and captured Adora in a burning kiss. 

Whether it was a growl or a stifling moan, she couldn’t be sure, the sounds that responded by a taste, mounted a need Adora wasn’t prepared for. It was far more than a desire. It was long past a driving want. Catra memorized ever dip and valley of her skin. She kissed over firm muscles, nipped across gentle curves, teased against the undeniable demand that beckoned her kiss. She trailed kisses long and drawn out along Adora’s thighs, easing them apart and over her shoulders. Adora buried her hands in Catra’s mane forcing her closer, “Fuck, C-Catr-ra...just-“

Her voice pitched. Pure instinct drove her hips to roll. Catra worshipped the taste of her, her tongue tracing a path between her entrance to a bundle nerves that made any amount of speech impossible for Adora to express. Catra encouraged her. Praised her. 

She held the woman down with a strong grip over her thigh reaching a depth with her fingers that her tongue couldn’t quite grasp. Adora met every thrust. Sighed at every curl. Screamed as she was brought closer and closer to infinity. Her control was slipping. Her volume escalated. And for all it was worth, all of Etheria could hear-it wouldn’t stop or steal this from them. 

The moon was long out of view. The sky was breaking dawn. But stars danced for Adora. Pleas echoed in the room. Catra obliged. Breaking her. Promising to her. Another. Tomorrow. 


	3. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long after the war is over. Finally Adora and Catra can have some peace and quiet.

Catra had awoken in the middle night. No particular reason. Nothing to note. The moonlight poured through Adora’s open facing window and warped through the gentle curtain that cascaded around the bed frame. Her tailed drummed softly as it was coiled down the firm thigh of Adora, who still slumbered silently. Her back was nearly flushed against Catra, so close when her eyes had fluttered open she could kiss them softly against the blonde’s skin. Most nights they laid like this Adora was without a top, comfortable in the autumn air. 

The feline marveled at the light glow of Adora’s skin as she bathed in the light. In the silence of the night, she could stare as she had done so often in their youth. In the daytime Adora would catch her. Nudge her softly. Humor her. But here it was only Catra and a running train of praises she would never say aloud to the warrior. She traced a feather light finger against the marks along her backside. Proof that they had not laid like this once. Evidence that if need be she could be just as dangerous to her. The thought made her throat tight. They matched perfectly to the nails that played along that flesh now. 

Smaller marks and dings graced along Adora’s form, most Catra could name battles of long before...now it all seemed so silly. Adora stirred slightly at the touch, snuggling back against Catra’s frame. A content sigh parted her lips as Catra nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She was so warm here. She smelled of the day in the field. There was almost an electric buzz that fired from the touch. The more she nuzzled into the well trained muscle of her shoulder, the further she kissed her way up. 

She ran her hand through long blonde hair, scraping gently against her scalp, loose strands falling haphazardly across Adora’s cheek. Catra tucked a small section behind her ear, her lips closing the gap between her neck and the sensitive skin below her ear. It made her smile lazily as the soft muscle pulled. She had woken her princess. And she was smiling just the same. Her tail coiled tighter and the low purr vibrated the minimal air between them. There was a soft noise that made Catra’s ear flicker as she sought after and kindly caught a kiss of Adora’s earlobe. 

A soft breeze roamed through the room bringing a soft shiver across the couple. A sea of goosebumps raced across Adora’s skin as Catra raked claws tenderly down her side, curling around her front, and drawing her in close. She drew the lobe between her teeth and worried it gingerly. A firm hand gripped around the feline’s forearm circling gentle pressure with her thumb into the muscle. “It isn’t even morning yet.” Adora noted on a sigh. 

“No...” Catra’s rumbling purr melted into a chirp as she rotated Adora to her back. The blonde obliged, giggling as Catra returned to nuzzling into her neck. She melted into the warmth of Catra’s palm tracing small patterns across her skin. She followed the soft gesture gliding through the thin fur up her arms and lacing into the tuft at the nape of her neck. 

Adora urged Catra closer, her thick fingers arresting into the wild mane of hair. She tenderly motioned the woman for a kiss. It caught at the edge of her lips before finally sealing, enticing the flame to spark in her chest. A ragged fang seized the supple skin of Adora’s bottom lip eliciting the whimper that rattled Catra to her very core. A kiss was a game Catra had set the rules for. One she could play and would absolutely win. She knew the perfect method to make Adora weak, pliable, and absolutely irresistible. But she was tugged back. Her purrs bottomed out to a submissive growl. 

Adora answered with a soft chuckle. She pulled the feline down towards the bed, uncoiling her tail from her leg. She traced it up to it’s base tugging tenderly. Catra couldn’t hold the moan in as she let go of fighting back. The next kiss completely dissolved any hope of innocence this had. In the midst of her moan, Catra swept her claws across the toned expanse of Adora’s stomach meeting where muscle gave way to the soft feminine curve of her breasts. She palmed them sweetly before Adora caught her wrists pinning them back above her head to the pillow she laid on. The whimper that met into a harder kiss only encouraged the blonde more. 

While Catra finally submitted she rolled her hips up to meet Adora’s heavy frame as she sank on top of her. If she could, she’d gladly fuse them together here. She was bound and determine to try. Adora nipped at the edge line of Catra’s ear promising her she would indeed succeed. She would forget just where one woman ended and the other began. Even being far stronger than Catra, she was disappointed in how much she didn’t squirm. Certainly she would have to fix that. Where her fist held tightly to the feline’s she did note the rapid pulse that raced against her. 

Adora was grateful Catra slept nude. Her fur no matter how thin kept her warm and was the most blissful feeling to snuggle against. In times of boredom, Adora would rake her short nails through it, loving the purr she’d receive that practically bounced around the room. Not nearly as much as she loved- 

“Adora-“ 

The hitch in her voice roared a shiver down the princess’ spine that was positively delicious. Otherworldly kind of divine. It was almost enough to get her off right then and there. But... there wouldn’t be any fun in quitting just yet. She released Catra’s wrist before tracing an ever-slow caress down her form, skirting the valley between her breasts, and planting a firm grip to her hips. She could feel Catra’s heat against her as ground her down to the bed. Drunk off the sound alone of midnight panting, begging. She smirked between her kisses following a well designed path down her lover’s neck. The smaller woman writhed against every nip, her toes curling at every rut. She laced her fingers into blonde locks drawing her attention back and lapping her rough tongue across yearning lips. 

Catra won most battles with her tongue. She was, of course, more vicious in a fight with words or more dominating when intimate. But tonight, oh tonight she had woken Adora who was simply vengeful in not being outdone. Catra was absolutely starved for the taste of her, gentle sighs dying in her throat as Adora fought in the kiss. She could feel the warrior’s smirk grow broader with every slick pop as they drew back just to breathe. It was teasing. It was playful. It was~

“Please...just...A-adora...”

Nimble fingers brushed through darken soaked curls at the apex of Catra’s thighs. They slid sweetly through nectar, collecting it before driving a perfect pointed circle at the nub that made her legs quiver. Catra’s head tilted back. Adora’s bright eyes lightened in her lust. The feline loosened her hold in her lover’s hair to draw hard scratches down her shoulders. She could care less if these scarred. Honestly. She would love to watch Adora try to explain it. 

Her moans echoed back at her as she rocked her hips harder. It wasn’t enough. She wanted...she needed... the growl ripped out of her throat before she could stop it. It was cut short by a high pitched groan knotting a hot rope of desire in Adora’s stomach. Every roll of her hips, Catra fought to keep her eyes open, every pass across her swollen clit blinded her to roll them back. Her body raised to greet every pleasing ripple, arching her back to beg when the words couldn’t be found. 

She whispered Adora’s name like a prayer. Repeating it until that’s all she could say. She nearly missed the cocked eyebrow and those oh so blue eyes that nearly broke her heart. “More?” 

It took everything in her power to focus for even a second. In all fairness, the magicat couldn’t even process the question, but she nodded quickly. Her hands gripped down into fine satin sheets as strong deft fingers completely filled her. Adora tutted her tongue and gave gentle chuckle as Catra lost all sense. Her claws had flexed. They would have to replace their comforter. Again. 

She had fallen apart in a mess a of moans. But Adora was always there. She was the one to bring her to the edge, thrown her over it instead, and in the middle of the free fall catch her all the same. She couldn’t fathom the drop alone anymore. She didn’t want to. “That’s it, baby.” 

Another draw out and the feline was completely helpless. Teetering on the edge on bliss and daringly hanging on to every second she could. She didn’t want to fall. Not yet. “You’re so close.” 

Adora loved her like this. She loved the woman regardless, but in the pleasures of the night. Not a light but the soft moon. Her hair wild across their pillows, in their room, together in their bed. She would gladly miss all the sleep in the world. She would regret it every morning. But oh to see her love splinter in pure bliss. She wanted to capture it. Burn it into her memory. For a second she was lost in Catra’s eyes before they fluttered closed and her lips parted with a nearly silent sigh. She twisted her wrist and cradled her hand under her lover’s backside. They meshed perfectly. Seamlessly. 

Catra finally choked out a moan her body rolling helplessly against Adora, her muscles gripping tight, praying she wouldn’t let go. “I’ve got you.” 

Her orgasm ripped harder than she expected through her. It burned from her core like a tossed ember to a dry brush sparking off and sizzling as it raced. She felt tears prick her eyes and buried herself into the steel collarbone of her love. When finally Adora withdrew from her she kissed her softly on her sweating brow. She refused to let go. Catra was grateful she didn’t. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” 

Catra welcomed the weight. The security. The care as Adora held her tighter until they were a jumbled mess of sweaty arms and legs. The heavy heart beat thudded in time with her own. They matched breath for breath. She could be convinced they were in the same thought. 

“I love you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...I needed to at least post something before season three. NEW CONTENT EVERYONE. Alright I’m going to crawl back into my shy little hole and pretend this never happened.


	4. Chess

_Game...._

  


The towering door swung open loudly on it’s hinge crashing back against the wall. It cracked against the framework echoing down the corridors like thunder down a rolling hill. The sound alone brought Adora to jump to her feet, locking threatening eyes to the new arrival. Well, the ever constant arrival at this point. Even for her small frame, Catra certainly could pack quite the punch when it came to making an entrance. Adora swallowed harshly catching the wrong footing on what she wanted to say. She had strolled close to the entrance meeting Catra halfway as it were. 

 

“Look-this is never going to get easier…” The blonde fumbled on words, squaring her shoulders trying to mount a rage she simply wasn’t handling well. 

 

Catra took one confident step after another. Unhooking her whip from her belt and tossing it casually to a nearby chair. She walked Adora backwards, her tight lip smile growing at the corners. “Uh-huh.”

 

“You can say you hate me, you can be mad me forever or even choose to never forgive me…” Adora’s eyes burned and every other word caught on a stumble. She looked down to her feet briefly and nearly missed a step as Catra continued backing her into a corner. 

 

“Oh, of course.” the feline purred the sound of her jacket unzipping echoing between the clicks of each step forward. They had nearly crossed the room. Catra licked lazily over lips never taking her eyes of Adora’s. 

 

This morning they had been at each other’s throats. Hot tempers nearly boiling in the heat of the day. They staged a sparring match in the courtyard nearly breaking limbs as they screamed over their history. There were some walls that simply just wouldn’t come down. Adora blamed the skirmish on the growing flush coming over her. Their match had frozen in the middle as she trembled over a tender cord in their relationship. She was being sidetracked as Catra’s jacket slid down her slender shoulders, it dropped to the floor, and she gripped to the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head. Adora’s throat grew tight and the flush had reached her cheeks. 

 

“I never meant for this to happen. I-I’m trying to do _everything_ not to hurt you and I-” The princess’s voice pitched as her back met against the wall. She had been cornered. 

 

_Set...._

 

“I know….” Catra’s voice was thick when she spoke. It was soft. It was calculated. But Adora was rambling still. “I understand.” 

 

The feline was nearly on her now. So close she could feel the heat pulsing off Adora. She had lost the grin dropping her eyes to the hem of Adora’s coat. Deft fingers caught around the clip dragging it slowly down, the sound sending a delicious shiver down her spine. As calm as she pretended to be, her tail thrashed behind her, and the purr was unreasonable. She had caught her prey. 

 

“Yo-you do?” 

 

Catra slipped her hands up Adora’s collarbone and around the back of her neck sizing up the muscle before sliding her coat seamlessly off her broad shoulders. The pressure made the blonde sigh. She dipped her head in and caught her in a sweet kiss holding her tighter to the wall, dragging her nails along perfect skin. Adora’s next sigh let enough space for Catra to sweep her tongue lazily along her love’s bottom lip. The blonde grunted pulling Catra back from the kiss. 

 

“Mmm I thought, I thought we were fighting?” 

 

Catra chuckled and gripped tight into Adora’s backside. Her words growled out deeper than she intended. “Oh we totally are.” With a snort, she huffed the muscled woman onto the bed before pouncing after her. 

 

They locked together, hot lips from harsh words, and perfectly placed hands that covered skin like torn maps to far off deserts. In a simple second, Catra was racing to rip off the remainder of Adora’s clothing practically tearing it in two. Every second they weren’t in contact coiled a tighter knot in her hips. She was starving. She was furious. She was desperate. 

 

The feline sucked harshly to the warrior’s lip, digging claws into the firm thighs spreading them to accommodate her as she climbed on top. The cold metal of her belt burned against the soft skin of Adora’s belly. In the following gasp, Catra seized the opportunity to lap her rough tongue against Adora’s. With blunt nails, the princess raked down her fingers along the magicat’s backside the smallest touch causing the line of fur along her spine to bristle. It tapered to the base of her tail where Adora took great pleasure in teasing. Catra couldn’t hold in the moan as Adora gripped around it’s base and tugged gently, her other hand still raking down into the hem of her leggings. 

 

_Match…_

 

“You’re so stubborn.” Catra groaned as she kissed down along Adora’s jawline. She nuzzled tenderly into her neck placing small love bites that made the blonde writhe under her. “You’re so self-righteous. Pretentious. Unfairly-” Adora’s back arched against Catra as the woman continued kissing lower, her fangs catching against a budding nipple, “beautiful.”

 

She filled her hands with the princess’s full hips pulling them up to meet her every grind. She purred at the friction. Dying for the game to be over and that merciless ache to be filled. The feisty feline marveled at how someone with so much muscle was so pliable in this way. That Adora could just submit trust in her. To assume she wouldn’t take advantage. That she wouldn’t dare to-

 

“I-If you think...mmmnnnn…. Damnit Catra… This isn’t over. We-we aren’t done-” her sentence was cut off by the sweetest sound Catra could ever hope to hear. It sent a trail of goosebumps across her skin. No, it wasn’t a moan. She could play Adora like a fine instrument, but the gasp that shook at the end. The soft prayers that made her ears flicker every _single_ time. 

 

She continued on her mapped out path lower, raking claws down the inside of porcelain thighs, sure to leave proof she had been here. Adora laced her fingers through the brunette’s wild mane, her hips lifting with every kiss until the feline was perched to pounce where she _needs_ her the most.  

 

“I’m going to throw you off that high horse princess.” Catra smiled darkly before drawing her tongue firmly up from the bottom of Adora’s slit. She collected honeyed nectar from the base drawing it up before returning back to her entrance. She moaned softly at the taste gripping along the backside of the warrior’s thighs. 

 

Adora’s breath caught, and it had yet to be unhitched. The smaller woman knelt closer, spreading her knees, and letting herself play. Her tail drummed at the edge of the bed. She wasn’t even sure if she had bothered to shut the door. Ah, oh well. She drank in the sight of Adora lost in her own pleasure, lost in her own haven. Desperate and needy, Catra sank her hand below her own pant line finding delicious salvation at the erotic slickness of her own want. The scent drove her senses wild. Yes, this was the smell of sex. An enormous shiver of thrill passed through her. 

 

“Baby, please…”

 

Catra focused on the stockpile of nectar she acquired on her tongue, drawing small circles deeper until she tried to collect every tortuous drop. The blonde had finally let her breath go, moaning on every panting breath out. Each sweep out her tongue, Catra drew tighter circles on her own sensitive clit groaning at each pass as it built the pressure in her gut. Oh, how bad she just wanted to go over the edge of the knife she was teetering on. Adora’s grip grew tighter into her hair. Her legs were shaking. She was nearly screaming and Catra’s name had become a mantra where nothing else made sense. 

 

“Cat-Catra-I-I...I just-want…” 

 

Forget about the edge of the blade. About the fighting. About the war. About the past, the memories, the madness, the screaming, the endless days ahead. For all of the insanity that plagued Etheria at least in the moment it would be washed away by unrelenting bliss. Adora convulsed in her orgasm, holding Catra in a vice she wasn’t sure she could let go. The ripple ripped through her once and then on the second it time it boiled over she nearly lost her voice. 

 

_Checkmate...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scratching head* Yknow... this whole snip just got very side tracked. I wrote this originally drunk and then edited while also drunk the next night. And now it's 3AM and I'm still not sober so here we go! Probably a little worse than the other chapters, but oh well.


End file.
